The objective of the contract is the conduct of a case-control study of the etiology of cutaneous melanoma. The contractor will identify approximately 300 cutaneous melanoma cases and 600 controls without melanoma. Each study subject will undergo a full skin examination for classification of number and type of nevi with photography. If there is a suspicious nevus discovered on exam and the study subject is willing, the nevus will be biopsied. The contractor will conduct a pathology review of all excised pigmented lesions, and the data will be coded by another contractor. Each study subject will also complete contract interviewer-administered questionnaire eliciting information about sun and hormone exposure history. The analysis of the data will be done by NCI in collaboration with the contractor.